09 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles)
Show ; Name *Jakki Brambles Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-04-09 ; Comments (K message to Peel Mailing List) *Here, finally, is the last of Peel's five lunchtime shows from April 1993, and to my astonishment and I hope your delight, I can present you with the complete show minus only a few seconds. *(For full details of the reconstruction of the full show from K's C90 tapes and sections previously available on John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) see here.) *So we have it all. I have not tried to connect them all up and edit down, partly because the Torrent files are at an appalling low quality rip, and partly to be able to demonstrate by the overlaps that nothing is missing. Taking away the overlaps and gaps, I have calculated these recordings' total duration comes to 150' 45", pretty close for a scheduled 2.5 hr show. *And as I hint above, for this final show Peel rediscovers his form of the start of the week, but is also clearly demob happy and frankly taking the piss in many links, somehow knowing he was never going to be asked to do this again. His comments on the George Michael and Queen record are priceless. *If the original source of the Torrent fragments is the collection of someone here gathered, perhaps a higher quality rip and eventual reconstruction of the whole to a decent level might be possible one day. But for now, enjoy! (Other) *Show is on Good Friday and starts half an hour later than the other lunchtime shows that week. Peel also has a regular evening programme that night (starting 10.45pm rather than the usual 11pm). Sessions *n/a Tracklisting *(end of Simon Bates show, handover) *Fastbacks: Gone To The Moon (7” single) Sub Pop File 2 begins during above *Pulp: Razzmatazz (single) Gift *Whitney Houston: I’m Every Woman (single) Arista *Joy Division: Love Will Tear Us Apart (single) Factory File b begins *Polygon Window: Quoth (EP) Warp File 6 begins *Lenny Kravitz: Are You Gonna Go My Way? (single) Virgin *PJ Harvey: Highway 61 Revisited (LP – Rid Of Me) Island *Camille Howard: Ferocious Boogie (LP – Specialty Legends Of Boogie Woogie) Specialty *Duran Duran: Come Undone (single) Parlophone File 6 '''pauses (news) and jumps to Aerosmith below *David Bowie: Jump They Say (single) Arista *Tsunami: Load Hog (aka Diner) (7” single) Simple Machines *Martha & The Muffins: Echo Beach (single) DinDisc *REM: Everybody Hurts (single) Warner Bros. ''File 6''' recommences here but out of sequence as it is around 31 minutes into the tape and following the bits from Aerosmith to the end of the programme.'' File 2 ends and File 3 begins *O Shines: Same Old Love (7") Sinbad Productions *Glitch: War Path (12” – Trauma EP) Industrial Strength *Queen and George Michael: Somebody To Love (EP - Five Live) Parlophone File b ends File c begins *Strangelove: Hysteria Unknown (12” EP) Sermon mostly edit out on File 6 *Kylie Minogue: Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi (single) PWL snippet on '''File 6' *Les Supporters: St.Etienne 76-Allez Les Verts (LP – Bend It ’91) Exotica ''snippet on '''File 6' *Saint Etienne: You’re In A Bad Way (single) Heavenly *Wild Jimmy Spruill: Kansas City March (LP – The Hard Grind Bluesman 1956-64) Krazy Kat *Gary Numan: Cars (single) Beggars Banquet *Aerosmith: Livin’ On The Edge (single) Geffen ''little snippet on '''File 6' '' *Man Or Astro-Man: Joker’s Wild (EP – Possession By Remote Control) Homo Habilis Records *Pinchers: Don’t Do That (12” single) Greensleeves little snippet on '''File 6' (news) '''File c' pauses File d begins *Monie Love: In A Word Or Two (LP – In A Word Or 2) Cooltempo – continues after tape flip little snippet on '''File 6' '''File 3' ends and File 4 begins during above track *Public Image Limited: Rise (single) Virgin little snippet on '''File 6' *Annie Lennox: Little Bird (single) BMG ''little snippet on '''File 6' *Captain Beefheart: Click-Clack (LP – The Spotlight Kid) Reprise ''on '''File 6' *Nico: Darkstar (Positive Outlook) (single) Missile *Jesus Jones: The Right Decision (single) Food *Pond: Filler: (LP - Pond) Sub Pop *Jackson 5: We Don't Have To Be Over 21 (To Fall In Love) (single) Steeltown ''little snippet ''on File 6'' *Shaggy: Oh Carolina (single) Virgin *Mav Cacharel with Bongo Wende: Boula Moteur (LP - Mav Cacharel) Kaluila ''little snippet on '''File 6'' File 4 ends and File 6 continues until near the end of the programme, before it jumps back to the end of the REM track and runs to St Etienne. Also, '''File d '''ends and '''c' recommences during the above track and run to the end.'' *Specials: Too Much Too Young (LP - Specials) 2 Tone *Shinehead: Jamaican In New York (single) Elektra *New Order: Regret (single) London File 6 ends File ;Name *(1) Peel's last lunchtime INTRO (from torrent) 1993-04-09.mp3 *(2) Peel at lunchtime #4, 1993-04-09a, 1.01-1.48pm.mp3 *(3) Peel's last lunchtime #5, 1993-04-09b 1.48-2.35pm.mp3 *(4) Peel's last lunchtime #5, 1993-04-09c, 2.35-3.22pm.mp3 *(5) Peel's last lunchtime #5, from TORRENT 1993-04-09d 3.21-3.30pm.mp3 *(6) 1 23 06 93 JOHN PEEL.MP3 *(b) 1993-04-09 Peel Is Brambles L424 *© Peel 1993-04-09 (incomplete).mp3 *(d) 1993-04-09 Peel Is Brambles L424 ;Length *(1) 3.16 *(2) 47.09 *(3) 46.56 *(4) 47.05 *(5) 9.39 *(6) 46:52 *(b) 44:53 *© 45.55 *(d) 42:34 ;Other *(1) Edited section of RADIO 1 16 06 93 JOHN PEEL.MP3 file, available on John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) *(5) Edited section of RADIO 1 23 06 93 JOHN PEEL.MP3 file, available on John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) *The files RADIO 1 16 06 93 JOHN PEEL.MP3 and RADIO 1 23 06 93 JOHN PEEL.MP3 both also contain sections of the 08 April 1993 show, in relatively low quality audio. *File (b) created from L424 and (d) from L426 of the SL Tapes, digitised by SB. *File © created from L362 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. ;Available * http://www.megaupload.com/?d=8WXWG5WV * http://www.megaupload.com/?d=P626ISZD * http://www.megaupload.com/?d=RE8TIO79 * http://www.megaupload.com/?d=N3JE8288 * http://www.megaupload.com/?d=5JS0GN2H * (b) (d) Mooo * c Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1993 Category:John Peel Is Jakki Brambles